


Lazy

by AoKise DaiKi (DigimonDestined)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Teikou Era, aokise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigimonDestined/pseuds/AoKise%20DaiKi
Summary: Aomine is considered extremely lazy, but that's cool with him; he has personal, insider's knowledge that Kise is much worse.





	Lazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Again, I have terrible organization problems. I can't, for the world, figure out how to sort my stories still. (Aha, can anyone help me? xD) I kinda wanted to put it in the big story, but I also really liked how this one turned out :D  
> Oh, also, I rearranged the chapter order of Stories of The Heart? I think the angsty one was scaring people away again... :P
> 
> The big work I've got is giving me a huge headache, so I decided some short fluff was needed. (Hehe, CJ, I think you'll like it though :P)
> 
> And as always, I want to thank some of my best friends, VanillaDaydreams and 27thSky for always, being 100% awesome, whether it means being encouraging or inspiring or chill or hilarious or goofy; you guys motivate my sleepy brain to keep ticking. Definitely check out their aokise stuff, guarantee you'll love it!  
> I also wanted to thank sourinralia, who's been absolute funny and encouraging and funny- omg, I live for your posts, I die from some of your tags :P Thank you for beta-reading that pain-in-the-ass work, and thank you for being a great friend!
> 
> I'm so proud of myself for writing something less than 1k in less than a day! Whooo!
> 
> Hope you enjoy, leave a comment if you do. :)

"Dai-chan, let's go- _omg_ , I just wanted a nap, _I-can't-believe-you-let-me-oversleep-_ whydidn'tyou _call_ me…. WHY AREN'T YOU MOVING?"

From his bed, Aomine puts his magazine down on outstretched legs, regards Satsuki coolly, and yawns.

 

"Daiki."

Aomine side-eyes his captain several lengths in front of him, dribbling the ball with growing strength, displaying the parallel of his impatience.

"Daiki," Akashi begins again, inhaling slowly like his exasperation is robbing him of his breathing capability. "First of all, catch up and stay with the rest of the team." He whips the ball at the tips of Aomine's toes so it very nearly ricochets into his crotch. "And you're going to need to score ten more points today, or you'll do a hundred push-ups-"

Aomine raises his arm and not even the lengthy lunge, jump and outstretched arm from Murasakibara allows the shot to be blocked.  _Swish._

"7 points left," Aomine says.

 

"Dinner is on the table, Daiki, come down!"

"My room is on the second floor, Kaa-san," Aomine chirps, shaking his earbuds loose so they fall into his hands. He double clicks his mouth and spontaneously, earns himself a satisfactory number of cookies splattering across his screen. "Come up!"

(It also leads to a hand across his cheek)

 

* * *

 

Aomine is considered lazy, but that's cool with him; he has insider's knowledge that Kise can be worse.

 

After they take the bus, tired from roughhousing, tired from trading childish playground insults, tired from the extra one-on-one they each insisted was only the result of each other's pleading (hell, Aomine secretly can't resist them, Kise is only more vocal about them), Kise whines about the homework he has to do while Aomine finds his key and shoves his stupid door open.

While Aomine takes his shoes off and places them on the side, Kise has already sprawled himself across the sofa meant for three people and turned on the TV. Channels flicker from news stations to commercial breaks to the one Kise finally stops at, this romantic comedic drama about this handsome, popular young guy meeting his childhood best friend turned first love in university.

In this episode, the guy's best friend asks the pretty girl out. In every episode, Kise is doing anything but his homework.

"Hey," Aomine says, leaving his stuff at the edge of the sofa. "Move over."

"Wait." Kise says, lying on his side, head awkwardly resting on his hands atop the couch arm.

Aomine rolls his eyes. And worms his way on, between Kise's back and the furniture's, enjoying how nice the cool leather is on his sweaty skin, and grimacing because he knows it will stick.

"You're so lazy," Aomine sighs, and the air he expels pushes Kise's baby neck hairs to the side and _oh._ Aomine twitches, something inside him twitches; he is a cat, and the exposed skin is a mouse offered for his enjoyment. He drags a loose arm over Kise's waist, and tastes salt and skin and _soft_ and Kise.

"Can't. Watching." Kise says, not moving, _not watching Aomine_.

Aomine huffs, petulant. He slowly moves his lips up the side of Kise's pale neck, treasuring each inch like Kise is made of priceless, shiny jewels and Aomine is so utterly unworthy of worshiping his beautiful, breathtaking god. And when Aomine eventually finds Kise's ear, he nibbles.

"Don't." Kise mutters. "Not now, not now, Taiki is about to get punched. Serves him right-"

Like an attention seeking pet, Aomine nudges Kise's chin with his nose, makes the blond lift it so Aomine can move closer, hum against his throat.

"-tryna steal Kiriha's girl like that-"

Aomine sweeps his lips across Kise's jawline, pulls up more and more, swipes his tongue over the corners of Kise's mouth.

"-god, what an ass-" 

Aomine brushes his knuckles over Kise's butt, and that's what gets Kise to finally startle, turning his head back to look at Aomine, saying, "Daiki-!"

And Aomine kisses Kise, until he finally pulls back to see Kise has now fully turned around to face him, show long forgotten. Their faces are so close, Aomine can see each of Kise's freckles, which are usually covered up. _Aomine likes them immediately_. They're just as aesthetically pleasing sight of the rest of Kise's face, with his pupils are blown wide, and mouth slightly open- maybe from surprise, but also maybe because he wanted Aomine to continue.

"You," Aomine says, and for coming from him, the word sounds so goofy, so silly with almost too much affection, he pauses until deeming it safe to give his voice another try. "You are _so_ much more lazier than I am."

"Am not-"

"So much work, just to get you to kiss me." Aomine presses on, shaking his head mockingly.

"Could've just asked." Kise grins, raising his head to peck Aomine's nose one, twice. And Kise is fond and sweet and gentle, but that's not going to make Aomine forget, _so lazy._  

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mention I have tumblr?  
> digimondestined
> 
> HMU for whatever. :D
> 
>  
> 
> (PS: Exams are coming up, yet I can still procrastinate? I am terrible yesssssss. ) WHAT I MEANT TO SAY, WAS: Thanks for reading!


End file.
